Sperm Transport through the cervix is of great important in reproductive biology and fertility studies. The penetration of spermatozoa into cervical mucus is not only dependent of sperm motility but also on the physical properties of cervical mucus. Our approaches emphasize the use of laser-light scattering spectroscopy and videomicrograph to assess the sperm motility and penetration into cervical mucus. Our studies include three areas of this process: (1) to associate the factors that affect sperm motility with male infertility; (2) to indentify the parameters that best describe the biophysical properties of both bovin and human cervical mucus, and (3) to formulate the physical mechanism of sperm penetration into cervical mucus. The results of these studies and development will be important for our understanding of the role of physiological factors in male infertility. The mechanism of sperm transport through cervical mucus may thus be positively correlated with the structure of cervical mucus and various endocrine parameters that influence the mucus. Information obtained will provide methods of therapeutic interference with spermatozoa and cervical mucus to enhance or stop sperm penetration in the cervix.